Twilight Chatroom
by PixiePerfect
Summary: HAHAHA!This is a Bella/Edward only story most of the time. Sometimes there will be extra characters, but usually it's only Belward. LOL! Reviewers get to be in the next chapts.
1. Human Girl and Vampire Guy?

In_Love_With_Human_Girl has just signed in In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy has just signed in In_Love_With_Human_Girl: Hello Bel-  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: Hi Vampire Guy!  
In_Love_With_Human_Girl: Vampire Guy?  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: Human Girl?  
In_Love_With_Human_Girl: Hmm. I wanna divorce!  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: But, we're not even married!  
In_Love_With_Human_Girl: Fine, then I wanna breakup!  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: /3 In_Love_With_Human_Girl: APRIL FOOLS!  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: O_O In_Love_With_Human_Girl: April Fools? Anyways, Can we change screenames please sweetie?  
In_Love_With_Vampire_Guy: -_- = *.* Okay I'm back. And yes. We Can

LuvsA-Girl: Like it?  
LuvsA-MeaniePants: Yup! Like mine?  
LuvsA-Girl: .  
LuvsA-MeaniePants: You don't like it do you?  
LuvsA-Girl: Of course I do love the first part. The MeaniePants, not so much.  
LuvsA-MeaniePants: Okay I'll change it. XOXO

LuvsA-ButtHead: Okay! All done!  
LuvsA-Girl: Oh Boy. I asked for it.  
LuvsA-ButtHead: You STILL don't like it!  
LuvsA-Girl: No.  
LuvsA-ButtHead: Fine, I'll RE-change it, AGAIN.  
LuvsA-Girl: I'll change mine too

Luv-IsA-Bella: Like It?  
Luv-IsA-Edward: Yup! Like mine?  
Luv-IsA-Bella: UnHun! Ehh, I don't think you caught on.  
Luv-IsA-Edward: What do you mean?  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Your name is Isabella. On My screenname it means Luv-Isabella. But my name is not Isaedward.  
Luv-IsA-Edward: Oh. Now I get it. LOL.  
Luv-IsA-Bella: hahaha.  
Luv-IsA-Edward: I'll change it again. But don't change yours! I love it!  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Thank-You! and Okay! and Thank-You!

Luv-IsA-Bella: You done yet love?  
Luv-IsA-Edward: Not Yet!  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Okay

EdWaRd-oBsEsSo-hUmIn: Done Luv-IsA-Bella: no. please. god!  
EdWaRd-oBsEsSo-hUmIn: okay, brb

Im-IsA-Bella: This good?  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Absolutely perfect!  
Im-IsA-Bella: Good.  
Im-IsA-Bella: Meet me at my house!  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Okay!  
Im-IsA-Bella has just signed out Luv-IsA-Bella has just signed out 


	2. Corbin Bleu and Broken Hearts

Im-IsA-Bella has just signed in Luv-IsA-Bella has just signed in Luv-Isa-Bella: Hello love.  
Im-Isa-Bella: Hello Zac Efron.  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Zac Efron? Where did that come from?  
Im-IsA-Bella: I'm watching Jump In.  
Luv-Isa-Bella: So? Zac Efron isn't in that movie!  
Im-IsA-Bella: No, but his sidekick/bff Corbin Bleu is!  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Ehh, ok?  
Im-IsA-Bella: Why 'Ehh, ok?  
Luv-IsA-Bella: Because you are confusing me.  
Im-IsA-Bella: OMG! CORBIN BLEU IS HOTTER THAN YOU!  
Luv-IsA-Bella: 0_0

Im-IsA-Bella: What's up 2nd hottest guy in the world?  
BrokenHearted: Nothing much. Just dry sobbing. you?  
Im-IsA-Bella: Nuttin. I'll BRB.

BrokenHearted: You back yet?  
HeartBreaker/: Yup.  
BrokenHearted: Good. Now I'll BRB. While I'm gone, plz change ur name.  
HeartBreaker/: Fine.

.Ed-Wurd.: Back My B-U-T-Full Bella i*heart*corbin-bleu: I'm back too. Wait a second, Butfull Bella?  
.Ed-Wurd.: No, B-U-T-Full. not Butfull.  
i*heart*corbin-bleu: does that mean I have a big butt?  
.Ed-Wurd.: Not at all! B-U-T-Full means bee you tee full. Beautiful Bella. 3 i*heart*corbin-bleu: Oh. THANKS FOR MAKING ME FEEL STUPID! GRR!  
.Ed-Wurd.: Oh dear lord.  
i*heart*corbin-bleu: You will pay!  
.Ed-Wurd.: Bella? No Bella please! pleasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-  
.Ed-Wurd. has been disconnected from the network i*heart*corbin-bleu: MWAHAHAHA!  
i*heart*corbin-bleu has just signed out 


	3. It's SAB! Not SAM!

MY FIRST REVIEWER: DENACULLEN! THANKS LOTS! To: DENACULLEN!- You get to be in my next 3 chaps!  
Congrats!

A/N: I am in this chap. My nickname is Watevs-Forevs .

Twilight Chatroom _  
DeNaCuLLeN has just signed in i*heart*corbin-bleu has just signed in .Ed-Wurd. has just signed in Watevs-Forevs has just signed in Watevs-Forevs: Congrats DeNaCuLLeN!  
DeNaCuLLeN: Thanks Author!  
.Ed-Wurd.: Do you even have a name, Author?  
Watevs-Forevs: Yah! My name is Sabrina, but you can call me Sab.  
i*heart*corbin-bleu: let's all change our name except Sam!  
Watevs-Forevs: It's Sab. S-A-B. Sab. Not Sam! And I wanna change too!

(A/N: DeNaCuLLeN becomes CullenisticPrincess* - .Ed-Wurd. becomes Bella's#1Fan - i*heart*corbin-bleu becomes Ed'.fave! - Watevs-Forevs becomes *SaB*)

*SaB*: That's done.  
CullenisticPrincess*: Yah.  
Bella's#1Fan: Un-Hun!  
Ed'.fave!: Nuh-Uh!  
*SaB*: ?  
Ed'.fave!: Shut up, Smarty Sam!  
*SaB*: -  
CullenisticPrincess*: O.o Bella's#1Fan: I'm not getting involved. Sorry Bells. ByeBye!  
Bella's#1Fan has just signed out Ed'.fave! has just signed out *SaB*: You're on my side right, reviewer?  
CullenisticPrincess*: Suuuuuure.  
*SaB*: You're on team Swamp aren't you.  
CullenisticPrincess*: Yah. And it's SWAN! Not swamp!  
CullenisticPrincess* has just signed out *SaB*: T-T *SaB* has just signed out 


End file.
